


[Podfic] Belmont Curse

by graycalls



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graycalls/pseuds/graycalls
Summary: Original summary:Trevor, Alucard and Sypha at the gates of Gresit.





	[Podfic] Belmont Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Belmont Curse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11566173) by [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/pseuds/esama). 



**Length** : 8:49  
 **Link to download** : [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cirydxo908x87pu/belmontcurse.mp3?dl=0)

My thanks to Esama for the [permission](http://esamastation.tumblr.com/post/164275685891/are-you-okay-with-your-fics-being-podficced-and) to create podfics of their work. As per their wishes, please do not repost or rehost this work.


End file.
